The End of the Southern Wars
by jaxwrites101
Summary: The General has been born from death and destruction. Living her entire life in the worst pits on Earth. All that will change as she leaves the South with her new acquaintances. Maybe she will finally be able to live a life without death. ****Hi friends, this is the same story just a different title if you have been reading. I needed the title for something else. Thanks!
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone, I am not much of a writer but I am trying it out again. This is my first story I am publishing, I do not know how often I will update but I will try to make it consistent at least. None of these characters are mine just a quick disclaimer.**

IPOV

I was born from death and destruction. I have been fighting to live all my life. As a child my family beat me to the point of near death until I was old enough to be sold. I was purchased at the age of to work in a brothel. First as a bus girl, then a waitress all the way to a whore. I was owned and violated until I ran away. However, fate was not on my side then either. I had not been punished enough for being born.

Instead of having my freedom, I was caught by vampires to be a soldier in some crazy war. My transformation into a vampire was torturous, and of course, different from others of my kind.

You see the vampires had first taken me for a meal, 3 separate ones to be exact. Each tore into me drinking fast. Only when the leader, Julio, tore them off did they stop. His gut told him I would be special. He then bit me and the fire spread through my veins as it does the fields in a dry season. With 4 separate venoms flowing in my body the fire raged four times as hot and four times as long. Normal transformations last 3 days, with my extra venom I burned for 12 days, it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my centuries of existence.

My name is Isabella Swan, I am one of the most deadly vampires on the Earth. They call me the General though. My life began that night a century ago in this death camp, and I am leaving soon.

 **End of the first chapter. I hope to update again soon.**


	2. Meeting Garrett

**Chapter 2**

I have been fighting others of my kind for a century now. Maybe more, I can't completely remember. Those in the middle were a little rough. Julio has been "in charge" here for most of that time. He won't push me on a decision that I don't think will work anymore - I am too powerful. I have been slowly helping to take over the entirety of the South.

You see, ever since I learned about my powers I have wanted to end the Southern Wars. Over the decades I have been working toward that goal one army at a time. Now only one remains. My group normally stays a little more south than our rivals, so we don't get in their way. Oh we could probably win a fight against them but why not leave a little excitement for the end. The revival will be against the Major of the South. Many stories have been told yet nobody leaves the battlefield alive. He has never lost. Now I have never lost either, and stories may ne dotl do me, I'm not sure, but this upcoming fight still gets my venom rushing.

"General, the troops are ready to leave mam'." My second in command Garret tells me.

"Let's move out." I reply striding toward the door. We take off at a run straight away. We will begin the attack at 6 pm sharp tomorrow night. My powerl let me know as we went on to the battle ground. Garret stayed by my side for the most part.

Garrett had been with me for about 50 years now. He had shown up at camp asking for me directly. Of course I was skeptical.

FLASHBACK

"General, I have heard tales of your fighting. I have come to learn by your side, watch your back in the battle and prepare for fights. Would you consider letting me join you?" This random stranger begged from between two 2 year old guards.

"Why would you want to work with me? Everybody wants to stay away from the south yet here you come to get right into the thick of the fighting. So, Why?" I asked him while I waited for his reply I was analyzing his everymove. He has a latent gift of persuasion, but my shield was going to keep him out my head and my decisions my own. No one knows of my arsenal of powers, so he probably thinks he can beat me in a battle.

"I have been fighting all of my life. I grew up during the Revolutionary War here in America. I was changed in the midst of the war and fought through the end of war by feeding on the red coats. Next came the civil war, I fought under the youngest major ever recorded in the history of wars and I loved being under him. I have lost him and have been looking for the next great leader. I have sources who say that is you and I want to see if that is the truth." Garrett gave the response earnestly. I could tell he would be loyal to anyone he admired.

At this point in my time at the Southern War camp I was looking for someone who would not fear me, but instead respect me and follow me. I nodded to the guards holding him and they let him drop. I was in front of him in less than a half a second. I whispered in his ear "You will listen to my every command, you will be responsible for keeping me updated on the happenings of the troops, and you will live. If you betray me, I will make you wish for death. If you want to leave at any time you will come and talk to me about it. Nod if you understand." Noone around us heard me. Even with their super hearing they could not hear from outside of my shield. Garrett nodded his head and I strided away from him and the rest of the group.

"If you doubt my decision to keep this outsider speak now. I don't want to have to burn you later." I stated to the crowd that had gathered around us. No One spoke a word. I walked away and felt Garrett slide to my side as I entered my tent to strategize for the next battle.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Garrett has been with me ever since that day. He has earned my trust and just maybe I have earned his respect. He knows of my plans to end the southern wars and how I will do it. He also knows of the camp to the north that we face today. I hope that we will both survive the day, though I have little doubt that it will happen. Garrett has been spying on the Northern camp for awhile now. I hope he has done a better job than the two vampires on the ridge to my left in his snooping.

I know that the Major has little desire to fight anymore and is one poor decision away from leaving his mistress. She keeps him shackled and tortured when he is not training her newborns. I have moved away from that model. My soldiers, while still reluctant to fight have discovered that I am as well and they are all behind the decision to end the wars. They will be set free once we win. THey are older so not as strong as their opponents today, but they are more experienced and they have the help of my powers to survive.

 **Thank you all for reading. I am not very good at updating, but I do hope to finish this story the way that I want. You may just have to be patient with me.**


	3. Powers

**Chapter 3**

I have been talking about my powers a lot and I know you must be curious as to what they actually are, so I will let you in on a secret I have kept close to my heart for over a century now.

 **FLASHBACK**

When I was still new to this life of destruction, I was out hunting and ran across a strange vampire with yellow eyes. His name was Eleazar and he fed from animals. He was an older vampire that has long hair and a black robe on. I recognized the symbol from what Julio had told me to be the Volturi emblem. I was wary of him at first, especially because he was staring at me in shock. I had dropped to a defensive crouch when he ran up on me during a hunt. Presumably he had caught my scent in town and had followed it to my hunting grounds. I was on edge and hungry and this man was keeping me from my food, but as an unknown entity and a more experienced fighter I was caught between my instincts to run away and to fight for my meal. At last he came to his senses when I gave a mild hiss in his direction.

"I apologize My Lady, I mean no disrespect, I was just surprised by the power you give off." The man spoke to me. I cocked my head to the side not understanding what he meant. "Oh I am sorry little one, my name is Eleazar, and I work for the Volturi. My job is to find individuals who have gifts and bring them to my master in Italy. You my dear are the most powerful Vampire I have ever met in my many years," he continued when he saw the confusion on my face. At this point I had deemed that it was unlikely he would hurt me. I came up from my crouch a little though I was still wary of the newcomer.

"So are you going to try to take me back with you?" I questioned him on his intentions with me."If so you might want to reconsider, I do not look like much but I have been fighting in the Southern Wars for about a decade now and am not supposed to leave this area. My master would be most displeased to hear that I was taken and I do not want that punishment, so I would not come easy," I stated as a fact.

"No my dear, I could not take you back with me. My master would never let you go and you deserve to go free. I would like to help you with your gift if you have some time. I am not expected back for a few hours and would like to help you. I can tell that you will do great things in the years to come if you have the right help and training." Eleazar convinced me to let him show me how my gift worked. To be honest I did not know what my gift was or if it was better than being able to pick up fighting really quickly.

" You are a duplicator my dear. Any power that comes to be used on you you have the ability to copy and use for yourself. I can tell already that you are a shield. You can keep people out of your mind and distanced from you without a thought in the world. However, I see control and raw power inside of you. My gift is also there now. Would you like help learning how to access them yourself?" I nodded my head. If I could figure out how to use this power then I could fulfill the dream I had since waking up to my new life. Ending the Southern Wars .

"I want you to close your eyes. First feel the shield that surrounds you on all sides. Can you feel it like a bubble in your head. Now stretch that out a little. Make it form around the clouds. Push it out as far as you can. Now open your eyes." Thinking that this must be a little bit of a joke I opened my eyes to see a shimmering blue wall around me as far as I could see.

"Wow…" I didn't have the words to express myself. I focused on bringing the shield back in and could watch as thing were again affected by the outside world. I brought the shield all the way back to form around my body. Each curve was covered in a small impenetrable film.

"Now that you can feel that, I want you to look inside a toy box at all of the other powers you have accumulated." Eleazar said as he backed away from me slightly. "Do not be concerned, I am just unaware of what will happen as you recognize the different powers you now may use."

Once again I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a toy box. I did not know exactly what that was since I had never seen one. My childhood is not one that we should discuss now. However, I managed to conjure up another image that would help me see many objects. Once I found the source I could see all of these different colors. I could tell that each one was a different power and the color based itself on how blatant it was when used. The shield was a blue saying that nobody else would be able to see the barrier. However the cackling power was an orange showing that all within my radius of vision would be able to see the power coming from my eyes.

Out of nowhere I felt a surge through my body, as though each individual power I had accumulated through the past years was jumping with joy at the possibility of being used again. It didn't hurt necessarily, it simply brought all of my nerves to full power. It was exhilarating.

"Huh Hummm" Eleazar cleared his throat.

"I apologize to you sir. I was a little caught up in what was happening to me that I was rude to you. I do have a question for you if you do not mind my asking" I was back on earth again and therefore remembering my manners.

"Of course little one. You may ask whatever you want. As to whether I answer is another deal all together" I liked him, he was honest.

"I have heard a little of the Volturi and I believe that Aro will be able to tell immediately that you have not brought back a great prize for him. What will he do to you and I when he finds out?" I questioned my new acquaintance.

"Well he will probably try to hunt you down with the rest of the guard and I will be tortured for decades until you are found and I repay my mistake. That is if I am not killed on the spot. However, I do believe you can help before this occurs. You see I believe that your shield could hide my memories from him without hurting you at all. Would you try it for me." He stated simply. I could not let this man get hurt after how much he had helped me. I knew he would keep my secret because if his master found out we would both regret the action.

I became stone still and focused on the memory that was in his mind. One power I now new had been attempted to be used on me was to find what I desired. I could see the spot in his mind where the memory would be stored. I could also see how all other memories may interact with me so I blocked myself. Anything that he thought about me would be blocked in his mind. I hoped it worked because I did not want to be hunted down. Not yet at least.

"I think it worked. I guess we won't know for sure unless you have another mind reader friend, but I did my best and believe that it worked on you. Now before I am late getting back I need to hunt. My name is Isa and I hope to meet you again one day. If you do meet another mind reader before returning to your master and discover the shield was ineffective come back near here and I will try again. Run in a few circles around the church in town and I will find you. Whatever you do, do not run further south. My Master would not let you out alive. Have a good day Sir." With those last words I ran to hunt down my prey and get back before the sun rose in an hour. If I was late I would not be out again for years to come.

As I ran I considered the newfound powers that I had acquired. I could change my appearance, become invisible, and many others. My arsenal will continue to grown and I will eliminate each army one by one. I must take care though so no one discovers it is my powers that are keeping me on my game.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **I hope this is all of the background information I will need to give for awhile and the next chapter the story can continue. Thank you for your patience. Have a nice upcoming week.**


	4. The Major

**Chapter 4**

 **Jasper POV**

I am brought back to full awareness by the smell of fresh blood. My mind has been circling for weeks. Thinking about how to get the sweet nectar, thinking about killing the witch that locked me in here. This will be the last time she ever gets close to me I will make sure of that. She will meet her end on the battlefield whenever the time comes. I know she will feed me well before then and in the chaos, I will take her head. After that I will leave this god forsaken hell hole of a camp and never return.

I became a vampire during the civil war and have been fighting in these wars for nearly a century. They call me the Major of the south, due to both my previous rank in the confederate army as well as the fact that I have never been beat on the field of battle. I was turned by the wicked Punta Maria. She has been manipulating me for years and I have finally had enough of the bull. I will be leaving in the next month and she will not be able to stop me.

In fact, there is only one more army to beat before I retire. They normally stay more south, but I am sure we will engage in battle before too long. Maria is too greedy not to. Although, I have heard rumors of the infamous General of the Southern Wars. They say he is basically a ghost, never seen, never heard, only striking at the right time. He is huge as well, over 6 feet tall and muscles the size of tree trunks. I heard that he has never been beaten, we will see how that goes when he faces me. I too have never lost, and I do not plan on beginning that streak now.

I have been chained in the hole for about 3 weeks now. I hear someone coming though and they will feel my wrath. I build up my power of empathy to strike the first person who enters with enough fear and compliance to let me out. Even though vampires do not get tired I want to move my arms and legs. I can feel the unleashed power vibrating through my system and need to let it out. As the door opened I smelled the only friend I have in this world and let all the destruction that I was going to release change into calm vibes.

"Major, ya know people are going to start thinking you like being locked up in here. I mean you got me calm as a kitten right now." My only companion Peter chuckled as he walked through the door.

"Captain, release me now. I am sure we have work to do and I can only keep a clear head for so long when I have not eaten in weeks." I stated in a barely restrained voice. 

The Captain release my chains and handed over the meal he had brought with him. It was enough to keep me from tearing through the next city I encountered, but just barely. As I finished my meal, all clear thoughts left my head as I darted from the hole in search of the next thing with a heartbeat.

I raced off into the night taking down the first vulnerable prey I found. After several meals I was calm enough to let my Captain near enough to not get ripped apart. He gave me some new clothes so that the new born vampires would not try anything as we walked through the camp. I was holding back the rage I had felt earlier at being locked up, just barely.

"Captain, update, now." I basically growled at the man.

"Yes Sir, we are due to attack at dusk, you were let out early to get everybody into formation and to get stuffed. This is against Julio's army and the General of the South. We sent out scouts earlier today, but they have not returned. Our guess is that they were spotted. They were only a few months old. Maria has killed the commanders of the newborns in a fit of boredom about 2 weeks ago. As it stands I estimate the other army to have about 50 fighters against our 60." Peter rattled off the information as if he was reading it from a book. I liked that about him. Always got straight to the point. There is no other reason to keep things from getting close in this camp. That is only something that Maria could use against me.

Well not after today. She will meet her end in just a few short hours. We arrived at camp then. I hollard for the troops to get in formation as I let off a wave of compliance. It was easy to achieve when I was so full and focused. Maria walked out from her tent and stood next to me.

My soldiers, I hope you are prepared, today we take on the final army of the South. I expect you to win. You will be rewarded if you achieve what you are supposed to." As she walked away, Maria trailed her hands down my chest and whispered in my ear "Mi Amor, you will be greatly rewarded tonight when we win…" she strided away afterward. That was for the best because the shudder that wracked my body could not be contained. I was disgusted.

We moved out moments later and ran the half mile to where Peter said we should wait for the enemy. "Tonight, will be a good night. I just know it..." He whispered as we waited in the ranks for the enemy to approach. We could smell them before we saw them. All of a sudden, all hell broke loose.

 **Hope you enjoyed that quick treat. I am writing the next one now. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Battle IPOV

**Chapter 5**

IPOV

The battle ground was misty as I stood surveying the clash of troops. I had acquired a power that I had never realized until now when I felt it pushing against my shield. I "knew" that it was not a mental nor a physical power, just a passive information type power. All of a sudden I knew many variables of the fight today. However, I also KNEW that my life would be forever changed by the end of this battle.

I was watching the battle unfold as the two side crashed together. I had insisted that Julio accompany me to this final display of power and he was reluctantly standing beside me. My plan today was to bring death to the final two ringleaders in this war of the South. I did not intend to kill The Major unless it was necessary to my ultimate goal. Though I do believe he will be okay with the outcome of my daydreams.

The troops were holding up well to being outnumbered. My experienced fighters were ripping limbs left and right as they worked together to defeat the out of control enemy. I was watching to see if any could be saved but they were far too volatile and I did not want to be a babysitter any longer. I had done my time. A few of the newborns had gotten through the lines and were coming my way, so I was now in the fight.

I was removing heads left and right. With my physical shield I had learned how to mold a barrier around my body so I no longer got bit about 50 years ago. That does not remove the scars that were there while I was still learning how to fight though. People are immediately on edge around me when they see them, so I use it to my advantage as often as I can. I was surrounded by 5 enemy newborns and the leader of the opposite camp was coming my way. I yelled to her to get her attention when she was close. I finished off the last one as I turned to attack her.

We were locked in a circling cycle sizing each other up. I could tell that she was very experienced, however she would favor her left side. Probably from an injury many years ago that left her with a chunk missing from her rib cage. I had heard about it through the grapevine while I was, "enticing" others to tell me all the information they had on one Mistress Maria. She broke the cycle first and went to attack. I neatly doged to the left and caught two of her fingers on the way by. She lost those before she could recover.

Now two fingers is really nothing to a war hardened warrior, but it did create a distraction that I could use. I know you are probably wondering why I do not simply make her immobile and take her head off once and for all. That is a great option, however, I have been using so much energy keeping this fight secluded from the outside world that concentrating on also getting this volatile individual to bend to my will would be a little too intense for my brain right now. Plus it is always good to keep up on your skills. Never know when someone would be able to block your power and defeat you. I never wanted that to be me, so I practice and learn new skills routinely.

While battling against Maria a distinct smell caught my attention and caused me to loose part of my focus. I gazed into the eyes of the one person on the planet that would be my other half. At that moment she took advantage and removed my arm. I let out a vibrating roar that startled the people fighting around us. Play time was over.

 **Thank you for being patient with my updates. Hope your week is going well and you enjoyed a little bit of the story. I am far from a professional writer so don't be too harsh. Thanks again!**


	6. Battle JPOV

**Chapter 6**

Narrator POV

Julio was not an idiot. He had been alive long enough to see that his prodigy was wanting a different life. He could see the Major crossing the field, no doubt coming to end him. Maria had probably instructed The Major to find and kill him as he had instructed the General to do the same to her.

Within 3 seconds the Major was across from him foaming at the mouth basically. "Julio, would you like to surrender, or will you drag out the inevitable." The Major Drawled in his old-fashioned way.

JPOV

I was making my way toward the leader of this last army, Julio as I crossed the field. The newborns were doing okay, though they were falling to the more experienced fighters of Julio's army. One was truly graceful as he tore through the field, perhaps this was the infamous General I had heard so much about. I would see if he could be saved or if he was loyal to his Master. I was not in the mood to destroy everyone today, but I would not leave an enemy in my path. Maria had suggested that the best way to win the fight would be to take out the General and the leader. Since I wanted to meet the General before killing him, I focused on the leader.

"Julio are you going to answer me?" I growled out to him. I was over his blatant lack of respect for me by not answering my questions.

"Major, You and I both know I am not going down without a fight." With that he dropped into a defensive stance and we began a game of circling each other. Looking or weaknesses and opportunities as they arose. I got a few nice hits in and so did he. I was pumping some calm out to those around me to avoid another bite on my already covered body. Julio was not affected at all by my power. He was coming at me continuously. Though that is what happens when people know they are going to lose. They get sloppy and make mistakes. He was down a hand and large chunks of flesh already. I had kept mostly protected though venom was oozing from a few good bites he got in.

I saw Julio's knee bend as he prepared to jump over my head. My vision was laser focused so at the last second, I slide under him and flipped around. In his confusion I tore the head from his shoulders. At that moment I looked into a pair of pitch black eyes and my entire world tilted on its axis.

I looked away to find Peter. He would know who she was. I had to make sure he was still okay, so I could ask him at the end of the battle. I also needed to find Maria.

I heard the pained roar. It was faint, but still it caught my attention immediately. Once I zeroed in on the source of the noise the growl I let loose stilled the entire war zone. The split second of eye contact from before had confirmed the bond. My mate was fighting the woman who had stolen my human life and made my world hell for so many decades. No one was safe as I tore across the field. All in his way either bowed down or lost their head. That pained roar that sounded from far away was my mate, and I would not lose her too to the evil witch of the South.

Thanks for reading


	7. Meeting the Major

**Chapter 7**

IPOV

The General was getting the upper hand and fighting for her life and the life she wanted with the vampire tearing across the field toward her. As he grew closer she saw an opportunity and stuck. One jump and twist later the head of Mistress Maria was gripped in her hands as the body slumped to the ground. The only leader left was Julio and he stood no chance against her. She turned to take the head to her "Master" to show the victory that was sure to happen.

I searched for my "Master" to give the news. The only glimpse I got was of his head in the hand of an angry Vampire on his way toward me. I knew that he would not hurt me. This was the infamous Major I had heard so much about. My new power told me he would do anything in his power to keep anything from hurting me for as long as I lived.

"You must be the infamous Major of the South." My southern drawl slipped out as I spoke to him. He glanced from my face to my hands and saw his Mistresses head. His face gave nothing away though his power slipped a little. I could feel the awe he felt for me coming off him in waves. "Do you have a problem with my new toy?" I questioned.

Now that his power had been used on me I could return the favor. I felt the emotions around me and was getting slightly overwhelmed before my shield clamped down to protect me from being vulnerable in this war zone.

"No Mam' I am simply impressed." He responded cordially. As I listened to his musical drawl I noticed the fighting around us had stopped. With their leader's dead and the next two in command staring at each other the troops were a little confused. Garrett had made his way to my side to be back up along with my other second in command Charlotte or the Commander, depending on who you are. I could also see the Major's Captain in the back

"I was wondering if you could introduce me to the man behind you. I am not interested in anymore killing if he is willing to let the death of his Master go with the death of mine. I really would just like to leave and perhaps spend some time with you Madam." As he spoke he nodded to Garrett which I thought was strange. Garrett was under my command.

"I will happy to introduce you, this is Garrett, but I am confused as to why you would like to meet him." I spoke quickly to see where this would go.

"General, I would like to call a truce. I have heard of your abilities and am not interested in taking a great warrior from our world. I would simply like to go out on my own." The Major was looking at Garrett as he said this sentence. I looked at Garrett too. He was trying not to chuckle and looked to me as a guide. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and waited to see what he would come up with. As I looked back at the Major, I noticed the Captain shaking with barely controlled glee.

On my other side Charlotte was frozen still in fear of what would happen in lieu of that comment. I generally did not take kindly for others assuming men were the only strong fighters.

"Major you done messed up sir" Peter chuckled aloud from behind him.

"Captain please do not interfere right now. I am trying to let us walk out of here alive." The Major hissed at him.

At this point I was entertained so I just let it go on. I sent a slight wave of calm toward Charlotte and watched her relax a little in her stance. I think she had gotten used to me just acquiring powers by now. I had changed her about 30 years ago. Well after I had learned about my powers. She was a strong fighter, but I really kept her safe because I could feel a light in her. I don't know if it was a power that I picked up or if she just shines it out herself. I knew that this was someone who needed to be in the world, so I kept her close and taught her as much as I could to keep her alive. My new power of knowing told me that it was the right choice. She would meet her soulmate soon and it would be the best thing for her.

"Well Major, I would like to walk out of here alive as well, however it is not for me to decide if you are allowed to leave unpunished for killing Julio. I am not the General that you have heard of. I am the Colonel though I do not enjoy going by that name very often. It is rare that it is talked about at all." Garrett was speaking to the Major. I refocused on the conversation as I felt a strong wave of confusion come from in front of me.

The lower soldiers were getting into ranks as we talked. Not really wanting to fight anymore. There were only a few of his left. I did a mental headcount and noticed we had lost about 10 as they had lost around 70.

Now while the loss of life is never a victory I am proud that my warriors were well trained enough to keep their lives.

"Well could you please point me to the General. I see no more men fitting the description that has been told in stories around the South. Or is the General simply a myth. I want to leave and I can take the whole army myself if need be." The Major was getting pissed now. I could tell, but I think the next sentence threw him for a loop.

"Well Major, you might want to reconsider who you think of as the General. While there are no men here who could take you on, there is one woman and she will kick your ass if you continue to look at her as a lesser being than a man." Garrett was trying to warn him. You see, even if this Major is my mate he will have to understand that I have been taking care of myself for decades and will not be railroaded once again. "Major I would like you to meet Lady Isa, General of the South…" Garrett trailed off as he gestured to me. I watched as the Major's eyes grew wide and teh shock was palpable throughout the field.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. Until next time Have a nice day!**


	8. Ending the Wars

**Chapter 8**

IPOV

"Well Darlin', I had no idea. How is it that every tale of your successes came with a description of a large ugly man with muscles as big as tree trunks?" The Major questioned me.

"I do not know sir, perhaps they could not believe that a woman was capable of winning against them. Maybe they didn't want to lose face among their friends. It is not for me to decide what tales are told of me. I am simply trying to stay alive. Now, as I physically could not kill you and you could not physically kill me, I believe we are at a truce for now." I was very straight forward. All this destruction was making me tired and hungry.

"Troops, you are all free to leave. You have fought well, and I appreciate your helping me to remove the wars from the south. Go and spread word of the General protecting the South. Perhaps this monstrosity of death and destruction will never have to happen again." I let my fighters go. The ones standing behind the Major were unsure of what was happening. "Major if you would like to speak in private I am willing. The Commander can wait with your Captain to keep your newborns under control until your decision on their fate is settled." I looked at him as I spoke.

Charlotte looked at me with questioning eyes. "Commander, you will be fine. I trust you and I don't think the Captain would hurt you. Trust me." I had put us in our own shield and whispered to her. I did not need anyone else seeing the conversation. "If you need anything yell for me and Garrett will come running as well. You will be safe, nothing can beat me, and you are too special to me to let go." I normally am not so forth coming with my emotions, but I could tell that she would need some strength to continue with my command.

As our conversation finished, I nodded to the Major and began walking toward a group of trees in the distance. We did not talk until we were far from the group. "So, you know my name, but I do not know yours." I spoke softly.

"My name is Jasper mam. I have been fighting the south so long that it is hard to remember my true nature…" He went into his story from there. Telling me of how he was in the Civil War and was taken one night while trying to help women and children to evacuate. He was a good soul, I could tell. I told him of how I was changed and how long it took. I told him of my human life, and the trees shook with his rage. All the talk took us about 4 hours. I felt like I knew him better and that the universe chose the right person for me. I never believed I would feel that way about my mate. I had only heard of mates in an off-chance encounter with a couple of Vampires about 20 years ago.

FLASHBACK

I was out hunting in the city. It was a large town in Mexico that has sense been destroyed by other settlers. I was searching for someone harming a woman. Hey, I had to help the world somehow to atone for my constant destruction of the world. I had heard a scream far away and was on my way to investigate when I heard them behind me. As a warrior of the South I was always on alert thinking someone would try to attack as I was not with my army. I ran down an empty alley way and jumped to the roof top silently to observe who was tailing me.

In my wake I saw a large male and a curvy blonde. They were curious yet hesitant. I waited to see what they would do. They had lost my trail as my shield covered my scent when I wrapped it around myself to go to the roof. "I don't know Emmett, we should just leave this place. You know what Carlisle said, we should not dally in the south. There is much danger in this part of the world for our kind." The blonde was pleading with her companion to leave. That is interesting, she seems like a strong woman.

"I know dear, we will leave, I just wanted to see if the other vampire had me the soldiers of the south. Carlisle did ask us to look around down here while we were getting his equipment put together." The large man was responding to the woman. Another scream sounded in the distance. I could hear a woman pleading for help. Apparently, my stalkers could as well. They sped off in the same direction I was already heading.

I arrived before them, one power I had picked up was to not lose my newborn strength, so I was faster than most. I assessed the situation quickly. A woman was pleading with her attacker. He was far from doing anything yet, so I waited. I wanted to see what the others would do. The man, Emmett, and the woman arrived a few seconds behind me.

"We need to do something. We can't let her get hurt. I can't live with myself knowing I could have prevented what happened to me from happening to someone else." The woman insisted. Huh she was violated as well. We have some common ground after all.

The attacker was beginning to get sloppy with the woman. I would be stepping in very soon.

"I know Rosalie, what will be the play today?" The man asked.

By this point they were going to be too late. Come on people you are vampires. Move a little faster. I dropped down silently to the attack happening in the alley and distracted the man.

"Excuse me sir, could you help me find my way?" I batted my eye lashes and gave my best southern woman lost vibe I could. My ethereal beauty was enough to catch his drunken attention. I was in between him and the woman, so I turned quickly and told her to run.

As she did so I cracked the man's neck. He would be my dinner, but I would not eat until the area was clear. The other vampires had arrived and were staring at me. No doubt seeing the scars that littered my body from head to toe.

"Can I help you?" I asked cordially.

"I am Emmett," the man said putting the blonde behind him. "We were here exploring and heard the scream. We can see that the woman is okay, so we will be leaving." They turned to run, and I let them I would see them soon. They were running toward the area of another army. I would have to save them. I decided they would leave the south alive and I always get what I want.

I ate my meal swiftly and ran to see where the couple ended up. I found them surrounded by 10 newborns on the other side of the city. They were trying to keep each other's backs covered but the vampires were advancing. I could tell they were not well trained. I jumped behind the oldest of the attackers. He was surprised to his head was gone in seconds. I was swift and efficient, and the others were dispersed in a few minutes. I had covered the couple in my shield that normally stays around my body, so they would not be injured.

After a lot of limb tearing and biting the attackers were incapable of leaving and would be burned in a few minutes. After I had greeted my new acquaintances.

"Hello, my name is Isa, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you had not run off before, I would have warned you against coming this way. I can see that you are not from around here." I greeted the two in front of me once again. Honestly, the lack of scars was a clear giveaway. Nobody in this region ever survived with so few blemishes.

"We could have handled them." The blonde snarked at me.

"I doubt that" I replied.

"Why, we are capable of fighting and are two. You were only one."

"They were trained by the Major of the South. His is efficient in his training and they leave no survivors or risk severe punishment. They would have ended you in seconds." I replied with an edge in my tone.

"What my mate means to say is Thank You. We apologize for leaving so quickly. Your scars are a little intimidating." The large man intervened before the woman could speak again. That was smart. I was about to change my mind on them leaving today. "Would you be willing to show us a safe way out of this town. We are here to pick up some equipment then we are leaving." He questioned. Hmm I do like him.

"I will escort you out on two conditions." I had to make this worth my while. They had information I needed. He had said a foreign word and I wanted to know what it meant. 

"What can we do for you?" the woman asked.

"Explain what a mate is." I said.

"Oh, how have you never heard of one? Never mind. A mate is basically the one person on the planet that is designed specifically for you. They are your pair in every way. You are incapable of hurting each other, You feel them from miles away when you are apart." The man continued in his explanation, but I think I caught the jist. I don't think I will ever have a mate. They seem rare from how they are talking.

"Thank you for the explanation. My last request is that you never speak of this encounter for as long as you may live. I have a reputation to uphold here and I will not have it ruined because you interested me." I was straight forward. I always have been. They looked at each other and had a silent communication thing going on. I could read their eyes thinking it through. 

"Okay we would be happy to fulfill that request. If you don't mind us asking. Who are you exactly?" Emmett asked me.

"I am the General of the South. I have been fighting in the wars for the last 80 years." I stated as if I was reading from a book.

My past is mine and they only needed to know the basics. I gathered the parts of the enemy vampires to light up while I was still in the area. I kept the oldest alive to send back to his camp. He was the only one who hadn't seen me. And since his head was not attached he could not process what was happening around him. I would leave him in the desert to assemble himself and report back.

I led them all the way out of Mexico and Texas. I rarely run this far, but it is important they are not seen again. They had my scent around them and it would be a shame if they were mistaken for my soldiers. They would be killed within the next hour. All scouts know to execute all who carry my scent if they can. Normally they cannot.

"You are now out of Mexico. Do not return. I cannot guarantee your safety in this region. I hope to see you again under different circumstances. You seem like peaceful people." Wishing them farewell was disappointing. We had talked of the world outside of the South. They told me of their 'family' and their travels. I did not talk much. Nobody needs to know the gore that happens here. I would say we were more than acquaintances by the time I was leaving them.

"Well Is…" I stopped them. "General, you are welcome at our home anytime. The others would love to meet you I am sure." Emmett and Rosalie replied as they turned to leave. "Good luck, and kick ass" Emmett shouted to me a few yards away. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head for making so much noise when we were trying to be sneaky. It was endearment though. Kind of sweet. I turned to get back to camp.

Once I returned I was questioned and reprimanded. There was little Julio could do to me, but when Charlotte was threatened I reacted a few years ago. He knew of a weakness and now used it. I was made to go in the pit.

I wasn't too upset. My new friends were worth it. My will to defeat the southern armies was reignited and he would lose his head to my hands when it was all over.

END FLASHBACK

"Why did you let all of your soldiers go?" He asked lazily, after a few hours we were able to relax a little though we were both on guard in case someone was to come up on us.

"Well when I was newer to this life, I decided if it was in my power I would end the Southern Wars. Your camp was the last one on the list. The soldiers I had were well trained and 5 years old. I kept them because I was tired of training new recruits. I also did not want to change anyone else. I had been keeping the troops for about 3 years. These were the oldest that I had ever kept. I kept them motivated with the promise of a different life. We trained not only in combat, but also in how to integrate into the real world while we were hunting. Julio had no idea. I let them go and in turn they will help spread the word about the vicious monster man protecting the South from war." I let Jasper in on what I had been planning then gave him his options. "You can let yours go if they are well trained, or we can kill them all. I do not care, but I am wanting to go travel the world. I have contingency plans for the South if anyone comes to take over again. I would also Like you to come with me." I smiled softly as I spoke to him. 

"Darlin', I wish I had known earlier, I would have killed them all on the spot. They are pretty weak fighters and can hardly control themselves as it is. We will end them then begin our adventure."

The talk had taken about 6 hours now. Well there was not only talking, but we do not need to get into that. As we walked back I could tell the three in charge were having a little bit of difficulty keeping the few newborns left under control. It is understandable though, they must be hungry. Instead of taking them to eat we attacked. The last of the newborns was dispatched in minutes. The five of us, Garrett, Charlotte, the Captain, the Major and myself were the fiercest the south had ever seen. Some semi trained newborns were nothing.

While watching the flames we waited to see what would happen next. A discussion between us all would come, but now we were simply basking in the glory of ending the Southern Wars.

 **Thanks for reading. I am not going to be able to update for a few days. I have to study. I hope this chapter will be able to hold you over. Just a reminder that none of the characters are mine. Have a good week. Until next time!**


	9. Leaving the South

**Chapter 9**

IPOV

While watching the flames, I began the conversation. "I am sure you all know this by now, but the Major and I are mates. If my instincts are correct The Captain and Commander, Charlotte, are also mates." I was being short, I knew it, but it was hard to keep the fear from my tone. "I understand if you all would like to leave. I know your time in the South has not been the best of places in the past few decades. I hope you would leave with a sense of accomplishment. You were instrumental in putting an end to the Territory Wars in the South." I finished solomy.

It was selfish but I wanted to stay together as a group. Charlotte and Garrett had become more than just my comrades in arms though I had never told them so. It was dangerous here in the South. But still, I awaited their replies to see who would like to leave and who would stay.

"Now Madam, what if we do not want to leave being with you and the Major here. I only know this life, and my sire has kept me relatively safe for the majority of my existence. And from what I gather from the others you did the save thing for these other two." The Captain was very direct.

"Captain, …"

"Please call me Peter, I hope to not have to go by that name ever again my lady."

"Of course, and you can call me Isa. It also helps keep the illusion of the General alive and in tact. I really don't want anyone coming back to claim this area as their own. As it is I have been scenting this place for years to keep more people away. Now you all may come with us. We would love to have you there. The only question that remains is where we will go." I was being honest. Them continuing with us would be great.

"Well how about we start small. We should leave Texas for sure. See how the world has changed and what we will need to continue in it." Jasper is a resourceful person. I appreciate his level headedness in this situation. I am ready to leave when they are.

As we head out we burn every last camp to the ground. There is no need for any of the buildings or evidence to be around. Perhapst that will keep others from coming to colonize.

Now it had been about 120 years since I lived outside of the camps. I think the closest to knowing the real world would be Charlotte.

"Charlotte, can you update us on the last things you remember about the human world please. I think you were the last one changed and therefore the one that would know the most about the world around us." I quizzed here as we ran.

She talked about how ladies no longer had to wear dresses and shorts came to your knee. I was appalled, I mean I had seen the ladies out hunting that were not dressed as i was, but that was a still a little out there. Although I had no real room to talk I guess, I was a whore in my past life.

That is not a pity party for myself, mainly a statement of fact. You do what it takes to survive though. Just like I did for the past 120 years. I will be alright. Just as the others with me will be.

"Okay, what was the newest technology?"

"Well last I remember it was something about music and a picture box. I'm sorry, you know how the change messed with my memories My Lady, Please…"

Oh no, she is getting scared of punishment. That will be the hardest part I think. Keeping the edge out of my voice and being sure that I am not reverting back to the leadership stance tahta I take so easily. It has been many years.

"You will have to forgive me and let me adjust to the new lifestyle. I am not perfect, but I will continue to try." I was sincere in my apology, but it is to be expected.

"So Darlin', I think we should just go to the nearest town and see what is happening in the world. We can pool the knowledge that we have of the vampire world and see where we are left." Jasper is my rock. It is nice that after all of the talking yesterday his being merged. The Major and Jasper deserve to be together and happy. However, I do almost wish that I had someone that could have saved me some of the heartache and gore from being in my memories.

You may be confused here, but let me clarify. I did not love Julio and he did not use me. That happened long before I became a vampire. I glossed over my earlier life, but it was no less horrific than my undead life. In my early years as a vampire however, I was just as tortured. I learned how to fight and win because the others at the camp made me learn. I was beaten every other hour. I was tortured and wrung out by the time that I learned of my gift. After that I was able to be a little more adile. It was hard not just using the gifts I had, but I didn't want anyone to find out about my powers. It is too great for anyone to get ahold of. Since I could not protect Charlotte all the time, I would have done anything to keep her safe if she had been used against me.

Back on track though. My life was hard. I know every detail of my torture as well as the stuff I was made to do to others. It has not broken me though. And I will keep it from the others, but I do wish there was a little less that I remembered to keep me sane.

"That sounds like a great idea Jasper. We can go see what is happening and decide from there." Shaking myself from my thoughts I responded to my love.

We headed off in the direction away from Mexico and on to our new life in the States.

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all had a great Holiday and I will continue to try to update and get on with the story.


	10. Letting off a Little Steam

**Chapter 10**

 **None of the characters are mine.**

IPOV

We went on to the city and observed from different points. We were able to see that the language had changed, and the people acted differently. I was getting a little intimidated. We never changed, but the world did around us and after so many years there is nothing that I recognize anymore. Maybe I should just go sit in the desert and wait for someone to come and try to take the territory back again. Or I can do what I have always done and make a plan. I will not let this set me back.

None of the other fought as long or as hard as I did. They will be able to do this, and I will be able to as well. At nightfall we all met back up and went into the city.

"Well damn, I didn't know the world could change this much in the past 50 years."

"Yeah, I knew a lot up until around 60 years ago, but now this seems like a foreign nation. I mean when I joined the General I had gone through changes, but this a big whirlwind."

"I agree, …" I was listening to everybody compare differences. I had nothing to contribute to the conversation honestly. As a child I grew up on a farm, after that well I hardly got to see the outside. Unless you need to know how to hide or fight. I had nothing to give. Jasper noticed my faraway look but didn't question. Even he had an extra 20 years of knowledge ahead of me.

When I looked around I noticed our surroundings. We were being watched. The humans were weary of us and were listening to our conversation. We probably stood out because of the clothes. I know that I hadn't had new ones in at least a month. I motioned for the others to quiet down. We should keep moving before the sirens in the distance got any closer to us. I am sure law enforcement would be questioning us.

As we walked away we decided to get some food and meet back up at the hideout from earlier by dawn. Jasper and I went to the North while Charlotte and Peter left together to the East. Garrett went by himself to find some food in the West. I think we were all a little hesitant to even turn in the direction of the South.

As we hunted Jasper seemed reluctant to get close to any of the prey we found. "Jasper, why are you not wanting to eat?" I questioned him.

"Well, it is the emotions. I hate feeling the despair they give off when they know they are about to die." He looked down as he said this. It made my heart break for him, but perhaps I could help.

"Would you mind if I used my shield for you? I can block anything I want to out. I know that I could block you completely if I wanted to." His eyes went dark as I said this. "You know that it is true. I am a powerful vampire. You have used your gift nearly to its fullest extent, but the shield is more powerful." I was being honest. His eyes got darker still I tested his emotions and felt some animosity toward me. Huh, perhaps I have offended him with my statement.

"Isa, I am willing to let you block me from the pain, but in return how about a little fake fight. You against me. Only our original gifts can be used. What do you say?" He couldn't be serious right. I mean I have been fighting for longer than he has. And I have never lost. I guess he hasn't either. 

"If you want to, but we need some rules. No mate shit, I won't you it against you, you don't use it against me, Second, only a play fight, No removing heads." These should be easy conditions I believe.

The Major was out now, "That sounds reasonable to me. What about limbs?" Well I guess he would ask since I only specified the head.

"You tell me what you think. I don't mind either way. It won't be the first and it certainly won't be the last time that a limb is removed." I was pretty easy going. The pain is bad, but nothing compared to what happened for years before I learned.

"Limbs can be removed" The Major has spoken. I covered him in my shield and motioned for him to go feed. It would only be fair that we were both well fed in this situation. As he feasted, I searched the area for a few people no longer worthy of walking the Earth. I found a group of three and went off to get them. When I got close, I used Jasper's gift to knock them all out.

I fed from one and waited for Jasper to come to me. We knocked them out and brought the last two along with us alive. They would serve as the healing food.

We brought the bodies to the desert with us. It was time to find out who the better fighter was out of the two of us. Once we reached the meeting point we stopped and put the two live humans down. We had dropped the others on the way out. The scavengers would take care of the evidence.

"Good luck Major." I stated calmly. I backed away and we began to circle.

SO, with what I know about men, they think because they are bigger they are better. This is not always the case. We circled each other, trying to find a weakness. I was patient. I had been doing this all my life, but so had he. I was waiting on him though. I noticed that Garrett had come up and sat down a little away from our circle. I ignored him. He knew better than to interfere. We kept waiting.

Jasper was getting bored, I could tell. We had been circling for about 20 minutes now. Charlotte and Peter had just arrived and joined Garrett on the outskirts of the fight. They were apprehensive about us fighting, but I didn't care. We could not hurt each other permanently. So, what if we added a few more scars and silvery lines of removed limbs.

After an hour we were both getting bored. Jasper was trying to though anxiousness and boredom at me, but my shield kept me unaffected. I had enough. While keeping myself protected, circling Jasper and watching my surroundings, I found the part of my shied that I wanted and started to mold it around Jasper.

I started with a large bubble that he wouldn't notice as much. I went all the way around our circle. From there I slowly brought it in to just him. I could tell when he sensed what I was doing because he pounced thinking I was not paying attention.

I dogged left as he went by me. We were a blur of punches, blocks and kicks. There was almost no way to see what was going on. He got a few good grabs in, but nothing definitive. I was the first to lose something. It was the fingers on my right hand.

In return Jasper lost his left hand. Now he could think around that, but it wasn't comfortable or anything. We continued with the fight. I was rearing up to push him back when he grabbed my arm and flipped me over onto my back. As he went in for the kill I kicked out my legs and was back on my feet with a kick to his jaw. He was a little caught off guard at the movement and in that moment, I was able to grab his arm, slam him onto his stomach and pinned him down with my mouth at his neck.

"Yield Major." I purred into his ear. My eyes were pitch black for a whole other reason now.

"I yield General." He was reluctant. I helped him up and we walked over to Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett.

"Well that was quite the show." Peter said as he handed us back our respective body parts. Honestly, that was not bad. I was still undefeated, but I should be. I was older and more experienced.

"We needed to let off a little steam. It isn't too bad though. It would have been much worse if we were fighting for real. We were very evenly matched and determined.

 **Thank you all for reading. None of the characters are mine. I am updating as I am able to. Have a nice weekend. Hopefully I will get another chapter out soon.**


	11. On to the New Adventure

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi friends, thank you all for reading. This will be the last chapter as I cannot figure out how I want it to continue.**

After feeding from the two humans we had brought with us, we sat around to come up with a plan.

"So we obviously need some guidance on this new world that we have escaped to. Does anybody have any friends that are not from the army and are not dead right now?" Jasper was asking us as we thought of something to do.

"Well I know several people from before my time in the wars. I did make some friends before I joined up." Garrett was fast to contribute. That is why I liked him so much. "I know just the people. The Cullens would be perfect, they are peaceful vampires that feed off animals. They are known in the vampire community for being peacekeepers and willing to take anyone in. I think if we asked for some guidance as to how to blend in they would be happy to assist."

I mulled the idea over, "Okay, but we need a story. If we all show up they are sure to call the Volturi for help."

"This might work. My knower is telling me not to let any of us make the decision to go though." Peter chimed in. My new gift was telling me the same thing, so I nodded in agreement. It is just a precaution though; my shield would keep us protected.

"We should change and begin heading out. Their last known location was what Garrett?" Jasper was getting direct again, it was hot. I had to keep that to myself for now though, it was not the appropriate time for that kind of action.

"They were in the North East last time I saw them. The Cullens like to stick to the rainy places because they are easy to blend in to. The leader of the family is a doctor and his mate is the sweetest woman you will ever meet. There are some others that have joined them, but I do not know them as well, so I will let you decide on their character." Garrett was explaining all of this to us as we prepared to leave.

"Well how about we start running north and see if cross their paths anywhere. Between Peter and Isa they will be able to pinpoint the location that we need to be at." Charlotte was ever the observant one. She easily helped to prepare the logistics.

"We can't all just show up to your friend's house this way. They will be suspicious and weary." I was trying to think logically. I mean it would be weird for 5 war hardened warriors to show up at the most peaceful vampires place. "I was thinking, I have a power that can change my appearance. It would be normal for Garrett to show up with a few friends that need help, and since the Major has a more accurate physical description than the General, it only makes sense that he will be the one they recognize. The Major would also bring his second in command with him. Charlotte can pretend she was a part of your army that got away with Peter since they are mates. I will still be with you, but I won't have all of the scars. We can see what happens from there." I thought out the plan as I talked. I wanted to make sure it would be feasible and the people who could tell me that were right in front of me.

"I think it is a good idea. We will still draw a lot of attention to ourselves, but Garrett had scars before the wars and most people avoid looking at them. The only thing is that we can't call you General. Also, you keeping your temper in check." Peter was smirking by the end of that sentence. I would show him. I am a patient person, and I don't like to be violent all that much. The problem comes in that I was born in that lifestyle, so it still gets the nonexistent adrenalin running.

"I think I will surprise you Captain, I am very calm and if need be Jasper can calm me down." I quipped back at him.

"Well it is decided. Isa, how about you start practicing with the appearance you want to give off. Since I assume you will not be a part of the Southern Wars at all, we can say you heard us in town and came to investigate while we were running through somewhere." Jasper was always a man of action. We had finished packing up and began to run North. We were off to discover the next part of our adventure. Hopefully it will be better than the last one.

 **Hi friends. I have decided that I want to finish the story. It is not what I set out to write in the first place. I have left it for the potential of a sequel if I figure out how to get that story from my head. I do plan on writing another story though. I am having to change the title so that I can use the original title for the story I originally wanted to write. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Have a nice rest of your weekend.**


End file.
